Stargate Wars
by Sedsone
Summary: A Tau'ri X-304 is ambushed and somehow ends up in Star Wars universe.
1. Chapter 1

"Colonel we are nearing P3X-121" spoke helmsman on board Erwin Rommel a Tau'ri X-304 "Whats our ETA?" asked captain as he entered "We'll be arriving in 5 minutes sir"

"Very well we have a lot of time to prepare" spoke colonel as he sit on his chair "Are Colonel Greystone and his pilots ready?"

"As we speak they are loading last missiles onto their F-302...should we prepare Puddle Jumpers as well?"

"Negative we'll keep them inside as reserve"

"Sir if you don't mind me asking what is our target?" spoke weapon officer as he monitored panels on his part. "Our targets are the Kassa transport train ...our spy inform us that there are at least a dozen of them at one place so our mission is to surprise attack them and if possible whip most or all of them out before their Ha'tak vessels arrive to comfort us"

"Sir, colonel Greystone reports that all F-302 squadrons are ready for battle"

"That's good whats the ETA on our arrival?"

" 14 second"

"Alright then all hands battle stations"

"Arrival in 5...4...3...2...1...exiting hyperspace now!"

As soon as Erwin Rommel exit the hyperspace they found 12 Kassa trains just like their informant inform them. In order to avoid detection by them the Tau'ri ship cloaked and began scanning for any Ha'tak ships around. After detailed scanning they discovered that there aren't any other Lucian Alliance ships nearby the commander of X-304 ordered all 4 F-302 squadrons to launch immediately.

"All Wings report in" spoke commander of the battle cruiser over transmission.

"Ghost wing ready and waiting"

"Shadow wing itching for a fight"

"Death wing is ready for kill"

"Dragon wing ready to take flight and burn the enemy out of space SIR!"

"Good hunting" said commander of Erwin Rommel as he watched from bridge how F-302s flew out of hangars.

"Aright men lets blow those trains just like we did before get in, vaporize the trains then get out of there" Ordered leader of Shadow wing and locked onto nearest Kassa train and fire his missiles which penetrated his target shields resulting in violent explosion. "That's one down, eleven more remaining"

"Sorry colonel but its two down and ten remaining now" spoke Shadow 2 pilot as he fired his missiles into his target. "Hey Death 1 looks like we're leading whit 2 to 0 meaning those beers are ours!"

Death 1 who is leader of death wing replied whit cold laughter "Its not over yet Shadow 2, we aren't called Death wing for nothing!" seconds later he took out two trains whit well aimed rocket strikes. "Seems like I alone even the score"

"Show off" replied Shadow 3 as she performed dive maneuver on another Kassa train fire ring her F-302 railguns.

"Hey knock it off kids! We need to blow up those trains before the Lucian Alliance can send their forces to retaliate!" spoke ghost 1 whose wing was ordered to scan the area in case for surprise attacks whit dragon wing hiding in asteroid belt ready to support the other 3 wings in case of trouble.

"Heh its just a friends competition nothing to be worried about" replied Death 2 as he blow up another train "Now its 3 against 3"..."What I'm concerned about is this that there are 12 Kassa train transport whit no person on board any of them and whit no one to guard them."

"Shit! I'm detecting multiple contacts emerging from Hyperspace! From the looks of it there are at least four Ha'tak ships exiting the hyperspace" replied in shock Ghost 2 a hyperspace window open and 4 space ships whit pyramid in middle of them "Enemy ships are launching swarm of death gliders!"

"FUCK IT! we walked right into trap!" yelled Shadow 1 and turned his F-302 to intercept Death Gliders "Abort the attacks on Trains and concentrate on Death Gliders!"

"Copy that Death wing intercepting...looks like we'll trade defenseless Kassa trains for armed Death gliders!" spoke Death 1 and as soon as he got lock on fired missiles into Death Glider cloud " Scratch two gliders and add 2 points for Death wing hehe!"

"Oh yeah? There are at least fifty enemies fighters there! Well see which wing will get better score at the end!" yelled Shadow 2 into his radio to other pilots as he intercepted Death glider with his railguns tearing its wings into pieces whit volley of bullets making it to collide whit another Death Glider flying nearby. "Two for the price of one! HELL YEAH!"

"Commander! The scans have just located 4 Ha'tak class ship entering the system and have launched their payload of Death Gliders against our F-302!" yelled helmsman "Moving to engage"

"Arm Beam weapons, prep the rocket launchers and activate all rail guns then move us into fireing range to provide support for out F-302s" spoke commander as he walked to Head Up Display and looked which Ha'tak would be easier to destroy. "That one in the middle looks a bit odd...it hasn't launch its fighters yet! AIM FOR ITS HANGAR SO IT WONT BE ABLE TO LAUNCH GLIDERS!"

"We're in range, fire ring beam weapons!" two long blue lines have emerged from Erwin Rommel and traveled towards enemy Ha'tak ripping thought its shields destroying its hangar whit ease. "Enemy shields breached and their hangar is destroyed sir!" "Arm Mark VIII warhead and fire!" Whit hangars destroyed the Tau'ri ship concentrated on completely destroying the crippled Ha'tak whit four mark VIII nuclear missiles of which one of them impacted directly inside the hole that beam weapon made resulting in bright explosion which decimated the pyramid shaped ship from inside out."Sir target is destroyed...the remaining Ha'tak vessels are on intercept course heading directly for us!"..."Helm align our course to go directly in between them whit maximum speed!, gunner prepare to fire all railguns at my command!"

"SIR enemy ships are fire ring!"

"Intensify forward shield!" said commander seconds before X-304 was shaken by incoming fire from Ha'taks. Swarm of golden lasers fired from Ha'tak ship staff cannons pounded onto Tau'ri ship whiteout stopping while another hyperspace window opened behind Erwin Rommel."Captain shields at 85% and are holding but there is a hyperspace window opening behind us!"

"Hostiles or friendlies?"

"Hostiles sir...its...it matches the description of Apophis mothership sir... But that's impossible...the Apophis mothership was set to self-destruct once replicators boarded it!" spoke helmsman as the massive starship emerged behind Erwin Rommel. " Well apparently the Lucian Alliance has a new toy in store for us...the question is...can we beat it?"..."Sir we have stronger version og Asgard beam weapons on Erwin Rommel...beam weapons that destroyed ships protected by shields made by ascended beings!"..."I'll take that as 'yes sir we can vaporize that thing' right?"

"Sir enemy ship had join bombardment!...shields are holding,...but I don't think we will last long against combined firepower"... "Divert unessential power to engines and maneuver us above the new mothership!" whit that said the X-304 helmsman plotted course above the Apophis Mothership when it send out its Complement of Death Gliders fighters and Al'kesh bombers to which the Erwin Rommel countered whit open fire whit its many railguns which tore enemy fighters apart and preventing the bombers to attack them head on due the concentrated fire of Naquadah enhancement railguns which were vaporizing them if they were caught into volley of bullets which they unleashed for more then 5 seconds.

"Hey Death wing whats your score so far?" asked Shadow 2 as he emerged victorious from dogfight chase whit pair of Death Gliders. The main advantage of F-302 over Death Gliders were weapons. F-302s are armed with highly effective dual rapid railguns and modified AIM 120A air-to-air missiles. Unlike Death Glider who were armed whit only two single shot staff cannons making ineffective in dogfights. In fact the only advantage the Death Gliders had over F-302 in this battle was overwhelming numbers.

"So far out total kill is 24!" spoke Death wing leader coldly as he was pursued by pair of enemy gliders who were then shot down by Dragon wing whit concentrate railgun fire "And your score?"

"Ah you're falling BEHIND! Hehe our total score is 30 kills!" teased Shadow 2 as he form into attack formation by other 2 Shadow wing members under order of Shadow 1 "Alright that Ha'tak in far right lost its shields when first Ha'tak exploded so we need to take the chance we have now and blow it up!"

""Roger that but my missiles are depleted over" spoke shadow 3 as she joined in formation as well "So 1 I only have 1 missile left what about you Shadow leaser?"shadow 1 smiled and replied "still all 4 missiles and as well the mark III warhead to take pout the big guys"

"WOW you have mark 3 nuclear rocket?" asked shadow 2 whit amazement "Why don't we all have them! That would make us a hell of a PAIN in the ASS for those Wraiths and those Lucian Alliance!"

"That's because only wing leaders are equipped whit them now you two will proved escort fire for me while I send the nuclear gift to our dear friends" whit that said he piloted his F-302 directly at enemy Ha'tak vessel as his two wing man provided support fire whit their railguns tearing any Death Glider that got into their way apart whit barrage of bullets allowing shadow 1 to safely approach Ha'tak ship and because of his experience in piloting he managed to evade all staff cannon fire whit ease. However much o his surprise a 3 full wings of Death Gliders all of the sudden launch out of the hangar and engaged him into dog fight Where the HELL did those guys show up!

Shadow 1! Just fire your payload into enemy HANGAR! yelled ghost 2 as he keep fighting overwhelming numbers of Death Gliders along whit the rest of her wing AND HURRY IT UP! Erwin ordered that all F302s return, they are preparing to leave this AMBUSH SHIT!

Shadow wing prepare for short hyperdrive activation as I launch my payload! whit that said shadow 1 armed his nuclear missile and fire it inside Ha'tak hangar NOW activate your hyperdrive and jump towards Erwin! as soon as he said this he fired the nuclear missile and escape using hyperdrive engine as well as the remaining shadow wing did at the same time as the device exploded in a big slash of light and engulfed all death gliders that were to slow to escape from it destroying them completely. Much to tau'ri relief the wreckage of destroyed Ha'tak also cripled the other two Ha'taks but this relief ended when they reach their carrier Jesus CHRIST! Talk about battle between David and Goliath! in front of them the much smaller Erwin Rommel was maneuvering around much bigger Apophis type mother ship fire ring at it whit its numerous staff cannons but much to relief of F-302 pilots the Tau'ri X-304 was too manuvarable as well as to fast to be hit and even if it was hit the powerful Asgard shielding was able to hold it together.  
All F302 get back on board Erwin Rommel ASAP! Yelled Erwin Rommel commanding officer as the X-302 stop in order for pilots to make their landing

Commander! The enemy mother ship is building up energy...its off the scale! spoke sensory officer as Erwin Rommel come to full stop There is a wormhole opening underneath us! WERE BEING PULLED IN!

GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!

WE CANT! THE GRAVETY IS TOO STRONG!

EVERYBODY BRACE FOR IMPACT!

Whit those last words said the Erwin Rommel and its F 302 were pulled inside the wormhole. The last of the F 302 pilots that were pulled in saw how the Apophis mother ship exploded but couldn t see it clearly as it was pulled inside and the wormhole then close it self but not before Erwin Rommel the Tau'ri X-304 exited in new star cluster.

Ugh...damage report on all decks now! spoke Commander as he got to his feet and sit on his char. We suffered mayor power loss in deck 5,6 and 8...heh lucky number 7 I guess

Private...I dont need any bad jokes at the moment

Yes sir...sorry sir...that seems to be all mayor problems...the shields have begin auto recharging themselves, Sir I believe now it would be a good time to allow the F302s to dock and repair.

Alright tell them this

Aye aye commander!

Shadow wing status report spoke shadow leader as they exited the wormhole This is shadow 2 no damage to fighter

This is shadow 3 I have minor hull damage but nothing too dangerous

Well those are good news...now lets dock whit Erwin Spoke shadow 1 as he maneuvered his fighter back onto X 304 hangar. In about 5 minutes or so the rest of F 302 were inside of their cruiser all safe and whiteout injuries whit exception of Death 1 whose F 302 was hit in cockpit and was losing air so he had to set autopilot for it while he was beamed on board whit Asgard beaming technology.

Well then guys...who won the bet? asked Death 1 I believe it was the Death wing cause we shot down at least a dozen of death glider squadrons

Heh I have to say its probably Shadow wing...they took out a Ha'tak spoke ghost 1 humorously Hey thanks for support lady pilot smiles shadow 2 and yeah we did won woohooo!

Would you knock it off both of you? I'll pay up those beers to everyone...if we find a way back home spoke shadow 1 For now lets focus on finding a way home...who knows where did this wormhole took us

Jeez...always a downer are you not Peter?

All wing leaders report to the bridge, I repeat all wing leaders report to the bridge NOW! spoke commander over the radio Well boss sure sounds a little pissed off right now Spoke Dragon 1 as he got out of his F 302 I say lets go up there

Ugh fine...lets go Whit that said they went towards the bridge. On the bridge commander of the Erwin Rommel was watching a sensor map when wing leaders walked in. So boss whats the big worry? asked ghost 1 as she entered in In what part of galaxy are we?

None that we know...its not Pegasus galaxy and its certainly its not Milky way galaxy...nor is the Ida galaxy... commander spoke as he keep watching the sensor screen We're in compliantly new galaxy...only god knows how far from Earth are we now

Commander...we have unknown ship incoming...but it appears to be a frigate class whit a small fighter escort...their heading towards us spoke navigation officer I sure hope their not hostiles...we're don t really need another enemy Ghost leader raised her hand and asked Sir would you like that my wing greets them? If their hostile they wont be able to resist attacking 3 fighters if they have hostile intentions

And if your wing is whipped out? asked commander whit concern in his voice In that case you would know their hostile and even if we would be outnumbered I think that we would be able to hold until the rest of wings come to our assistance

We just got out of the fight...and my team I practicably itching for another! spoke Death 1 And we still got most of Erwin Rommel systems online if there is a battle we could even the odds whit it said Dragon 1 and continued I say go for it...the rest of F 302 pilots will position themselves so that they will be able to provide assistance to ghost wing as soon as possible Commander sighed and give in Alright then do it...ghost wing will go on ahead of the rest of F 302and determine if those unknown ships are hostile, IF they turn out to be hostile the remain F 302 are to move in and assist Ghost wing long enough till Erwin moves into position to fire...hopefully our rockets and railguns will be enough until we get beam cannons back online

Right well the scanning of surrounding area show that there are couple of nebula s around...maybe we could hide Shadow, Death and Dragon wing I there and Erwin leave where it is...he Asgard shielding is at full power is it not? asked Peter and pointed at locations he was talking about And since our shielding is powerful enough to survive hiveship barrage I don t think we have to worry about this ship fire

Colonel Peter...I don t think its good idea to relay on our shielding this sip might have weapons powerful enough to penetrate Asgard shields and then we'll be a sitting duck spoke commander of X-3034 But I agree on deployment...your fighters should be repaired and rearmed now...get to them and launch...I hope this is not the a hostile ship Wing leaders saluted and went towards their F 302s. When they arrived in hangars they prepared to launch when Ghost 1 contacted Shadow one Sorry Shadow leader but my win got too much damage during last battle...the F 302 are still being repaired, short story we need t alter our plan or have someone else take Ghost place

This is Dragon wing leader...we too have suffered more damage then we though and will not be able to provide cover...this leaves only yours and Death wing capable for battle

That some bad news...but then again my wing and Death wing are more experienced...I think we will be fine...

DAMN straight Shadow leader! We'll show those aliens a move or two in dog fighting! spoke Death wing leader as his wing took of Your wing takes Ghost wing place while we'll provide backup if needed

Agreed Death 1 S 2 and S3 join up whit death wing and follow their lead got it?

YES SIR! saluted both shadow pilots and joined Death wing as Shadow 1 navigated his F302 towards unknown ship whit fighter escort.

WHAT? Both Ghost and DRAGON WING stayed in hangars?

Yes sir and it seems that 2 f302 from Shadow wing also joined whit Death wing so Shadow 1 is advancing on its own

Blast that colonel...well we cant help him now...what is the status on the reaming F 302s? When will they be ready for battle?

Mechanics say that it would take at least an hour before they are able to fix them

By that time we might already lose both Shadow and Death wing...tell them work on them faster!

Yes Commander...also the repairs on Asgard beam cannons are expected to be finished in about ten minutes

Well at least there are some good news

Commander Shadow 1 is hailing us spoke communication officer Putting him throe

Shadow 1 do you have visual on incoming ships?

Yes sir I do...but I don t think you would believe me if I told you what they are

Son when you're in SGC you star believing in impossible things coming true so tell us what you see

Well sir...I see about ten X-wings and a Nebulon-B frigate from star wars franchise...and yeah I repeat I see Star Wars ships moving towards us replied Shadow 1 seriously as Commander of X 304 smiled a little before replying Alright I wont say that reply was original but it had me laughing a bit...so tell us now what do you really see?

Sir I'm not trying to be funny! THERE really are star wars franchise ships in front of me! I?m sending you camera payback as proof..stand by to receive Shadow 1 then began transferring video recorded by his camera back to Erwin Rommel where communication officer had downloaded it and show it to Commander As you can see I'm telling you the truth...what are your orders sir? Commander though to himself for a moment. He was after all in a movie for all he knew and therefor his decision was hard to make as in the movies those X-wings were used by rebellion AKA Good guys while empire its main enemy were the Bad guys butt hat was only in the movie so how could he know that the Rebellion here are the Good guys .

Sir requesting orders! Commander sighed to himself as her replied Continue as planed if those X-wings or what ever they are attack you you are free to defend yourself and destroy them but keep yourself away from that corvette. That thing is our concern understand?

Yes sir I understand Shadow 1 out

Lieutenant...send the same orders to Death wing

Yes sir, patching orders throe now, also commander engineering reports that gravity created by wormhole had effected our engines

What sort of a effect?

Engine power is down to 25% sir, it would take us about three minutes to reach the battle zone if needed

3 minutes mean a lot in battle, when can I expect them to fix this problem?

Their not entirely sure commander but worst case scenario they give is two days

Well then prepare engines to move out, if we only have one quarter of engine power that means we should move now ********************************************************************************

Okay, Death 1 be ready cause it seems like those X-wings are in attack formation to me spoke shadow 1 and was soon replied from Death 1 whit They must think we're some sort of new Imperial prototypes or something

Well they will see that we're NOT Imperials once we kick their ASS! spoke shadow 2 as he armed his missiles Hey Death 1 I suggest we arm out missiles and take out their superior numbers in one well aimed shot! leader of death wing chuckled to himself and replied Well seems like if you were in my wing you would be much better pilot then in shadow wing...what you say?

Thanks but no thanks...well unless if shadow wing is nearly destroyed in upcoming battle and I'm the only one left then yeah I will join but in other case...nope I wont

While the remaining Shadow wing and Death wing waited for sing to attack Shadow 1 advanced on its own hoping that the Formation in which those X-wings were advancing was not an attack one when he noticed how they locked their S-foils in ...when he saw in movies... and attack position and the leading one began to open fire on him SHIT all units engage the X-wings are hostile I repeat the X-WINGS ARE HOSTILE! Shadow 1 then evaded incoming fire by a well performed luping and escaped towards nearby nebula where his allies were waiting however all of the X-wings were pursuing him leaving him little room to dodge their laser fire HEY don t you dare to fire that red shit at me you HEAR ME! Where are you Death wing! They will really do a number on me if you're not get here in time!

Relax Shadow 1 we're right in front of you just keep going this way and we'll take care of them spoke shadow 2 as he waited in formation along whit Shadow 3 and Death wing Alright everyone take aim whit your missiles!

Target acquired spoke all 3 Death wing members at the same time as well as the rest of Shadow wing did Everyone FIRE! Yelled Death 1 and launch his missile into X-wing pursuing Shadow 1 and was soon everyone else fired as well. Shadow 1 DIVE YOU'RE IN THE WAY OF MY MISSLE!

OH TO HELL WHIT YOUR AIMING S2! As soon as he dived missiles hit their targeted X-wings destroying four out of ten of them. Heh good aiming we took out four whit five missiles and we have a fair fight six vs six fighters, this should be fun

Hey Shadow 1 were now rejoining you spoke Shadow 2 as he and Shadow 3 rejoined Shadow 1 and once again form Shadow wing which engaged remaining six X-wings Careful guy those X-wings are completely different then Death Gliders, Their more like Wraith darts but not as fast and maneuverable

And main advantage of Wraith Dart against F 302 was their overwhelming number, I think that will even the odds a little! said Death 1 as the remaining X-wings regrouped and attacked again Death wing prepare for another missile attack while we will attack at close range whit railguns!

Copy that, Death wing pick your target and fire! another three missiles were fired from F 302 while Shadow 1 dived once again whit S2 and S3 following him close behind while two missiles fired from Death wing hit X-wings and blow them apart while the third one managed to hit larger ship those X-wings were escort. The Nebulon-B frigate ...as identifiable by Shadow 1... then began moving towards the F 302 at frightening speed. Hey Death 1...seems like we stirred the wasp nest now! yelled Death 2 as her missile hit the Nebulon-B frigate instead of X-wing

NO kidding we better try to lose it in asteroid belt before Death 1 could finish a series of rockets hit Nebulon-B frigate as well as a number of railgun bullets. HELL YEAH! ERWIN ROMMEL IS IN THE FIGHT!

Yeah but it looks like that he will have some hard time winning this battle, as it seems that those railguns are almost useless against that corvette shielding! replied Death 2 as they pull back and waited for another missile strike against superior X-wings.

ITS on my tail I CAN'T SHAKE THIS GUY! screamed Shadow 3 as she was doing her best to shake off her pursuer. HOLD ON Shadow 3! Just keep flying on same course as you are now! You're bringing that X-wing directly into my my missile targeting scope! said Death 3 as he tried to calm her down while taking his aim at X-wing pursuing her NOW! TAKE SHARP TURN TO RIGHT! but much to Shadow 2 horror when she did take that turn she was hit by X-wing laser fire directly into her F 302 engine as well as her left wing which was shred to pieces Oh SHIT! I'm hit I repeat! I'M HIT! I lost my ENGINES AND LEFT WING! I lost control over my fighter! screamed Shadow 3 in panic as missile sent by Death3 destroyed the X-wing responsible for damaging Shadow 3

Shadow 3! This is Erwin put your fighter at full stop and we'll try to beam you on board! were the words she heard once she saw explosion of X-wing caused by missile and she instinctively put her fighter in full stop. She and many other pilots were performing this maneuver before being assigned to their starship so many times that they were almost being able to perform them in their sleep. But she was still frightened as training simulation is something completely different then a real combat experience. She was completely dependably on three things, first was that she was protected by her fellow pilots, second was that she was ignored by her enemies and final thing was luck.

I got your position marked, this wont take much more, prepare to be beamed over Shadow 3!

As soon as she heard that she relaxed a bit but she was soon horrified as she saw X-wing coming directly at her fire ring like a madman whit its four laser cannons. Just a second later she was surrounded by flash of light and she felt herself being pulled away but she at the same times she also saw how her fighter was hit by numerous laser fire from X-wing, she could felt her cockpit being torn apart by it and she screamed in pain as she felt how her body burned. The last thing she saw before being beamed away was how a the same X-wing that destroyed her fighter was annihilated by barrage of railgun bullets from both Shadow 1 and Shadow 2.

ERWIN! Did you manage to beam her over safely? asked Shadow 1 worried as he and his wingman Shadow 2 annihilated X-wing that was attacking their crippled wingman (Or wingwoman ho ever you see it fit) Erwin please respond! also spoke Shadow 2 as they received no reply This is med bay...we received body of your wingman...however she is dead,...there are no life signs detected in her body, I'm sorry Shadow 1 and Shadow 2 meanwhile as Shadow wing was awaiting news about their teammate the Death wing moped up the reaming X-wings and so they did not received any word on their friends teammate. Moments later they could observe how Erwin Rommel Asgard beam cannons sliced throe Rebel ship like hot knife throe butter and just few seconds later the once proud rebel ship exploded leaving behind of once proud Rebels ships only few wreckage and other scrap. I'm always impressed by those beam weapons...I almost cant wait to see those Plasma beam cannons hehe Chuckled Death 1 to himself.

STATUS REPORT! yelled Commander as Erwin Rommel opened fire at enemy ship and weapon officer respond Our railguns seem to have little effect to enemy shields but our rockets appears to be able to pierce throe it, there are three conformed hits out of five we launched

Keep fire ring I want that ship taken care off before anymore rebel ships show up!

Sir...if Rebels are the ones that attack us...do you think that...well...that the Empire could be our ally? asked one of space marines stationed on bridge Maybe maybe not private but now we have to to worry about those Rebels in front of us, whats the status on big guns?

They'll are ready to fire sir!

Then FIRE AT WILL!

Yes sir weapon officer and navigation officer worked together to bring Erwin Rommel in best position as possible for them to fire the deadly Asgard beam weapon at their target. Then whit a simple press on button the X 304 fire two long blue lines into Rebel corvette piercing both its shield and its armor like it was made out of paper. It didn t took weapon long to pierce the other side of Rebels ship as well so for a brief moment the crew of Erwin Rommel that was stationed on bridge was able to see throe two large holes in ship before finally exploding. Well gentlemen...I believe we can say that our first battle whit Star wars ships is a success...however we did lost a an experienced pilot today...in next battles that will come we must try to not to lose anymore pilots understand?

Yes sir...what should our next move be? Commander of the victorious Erwin Rommel thought to himself for a moment then decided Since we do not know much about this galaxy we should try to find someone would would act nice the those Rebels did and ask them a whole lot of questions

Commander...perhaps we should try and salvage any information from destroyed ship...if nothing else we could at least try to get a galaxy map or something like that Suggested same marine that spoke earlier Hmm, that is a good idea but unfortunately we don t have any pressure suits that would allow us to search the debris...no our best option is to get out of here before any larger Rebel ship show up, tell our fighter to dock and set a random destination you seem fit helmsman Navigation officer nod and began setting next destination while the F 302 landed inside the X 304 hangars for the second time in just one hour. Course plotted, activating hyper drive now soon hyperspace window has opened and Erwin Rommel entered it in order to go to its next destination while leaving behind almost no trace of him being there beside the wreckage of F 302 which was burned by explosion caused by Asgard beam weapon earlier.

Hey Peter wait up spoke leader of Ghost wing as she entered hangar and run after Leader of Shadow wing who waited for him once he heard he was being called. I Heard about what happened and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am, I know what it means to lose a teammate under your command but don t take it too personal, because if you do you'll become a nervous wreck of what you used to be, and trust me...you don't want this to happen to you Peter AKA Shadow 1 in battle sighed a bit and hug Ghost leader who was surprised a bit but then hug him back Thank you


	2. Only info on X304

The German manned X-304 class battle cruiser Erwin Rommel was produced in 2009 shortly after battle whit ZPM powered hive ship. Its first assignment was to to escort Atlantis city ship back to Pegasus galaxy along whit Daedalus and Apollo. upon arriving to its destination it was ambushed by wraith Hive ship as well as several Wraith Cruisers. Battle which followed tested Erwin Rommel crew and proved that crew was not experienced enough as the ship suffered heavy damage but not before managing to destroy 2 Wraith cruisers and severely damaging the third one before being forced to retreat onto Atlantis for emergency repairs. Before it landed on Atlantis it deployed all of its F-302 who pilot proved to efficient in battle as they manage to shot down more wraith Darts then Apollo and Daedalus pilots combined.

After the battle was won thanks to Atlantis drones Apollo and Daedalus remained in Pegasus galaxy as enforcers for Tau'ri while Erwin Rommel ...once fixed... was sent back to Milky Way to do guerrilla campaign against Lucian Alliance during which they discovered a Ancient ZPM storage and manufacturing facility on P4X-369. This discovery was important for the Tau'ri as they were able to put ZPM on every X-304 they had in their fleet as well as replacing them on Atlantis as well.

Erwin Rommel later returned to Atlantis to receive upgrade. Those upgrades were consisted of adding 8 Naquadah Enhanced Rail guns and replacing Asgard beam weapons whit more powerful Asgard Beam plasma cannons as well as replacing 6 VLS Missile Tubes for 4 Atlantis Drone launchers making Erwin Rommel first X-304 which was outfitted whit Ancient Control Chair. Also in order for better performance in guerrilla campaign against Lucian alliance Atlantian crew also outfitted it whit Ancient Cloak as well as Horizon Weapon Platform. Erwin Rommel also had to leave 4 of its F-302 at Atlantis but in return it got 2 of Atlantis Puddle Jumpers. In addition to all this it also received additional "Space Marines" for boarding actions.

About 2 years after being made it has disappear. Sun Tzu who was sent to investigate the disappearance discovered only wreckage of Ha'tak ship however no sign of missing X 304 were found. After detailed scanning they concluded that Erwin Rommel was ambushed by unknown number of Lucian Alliance Ha'taks and is presumed destroy but whit no wreckage to confirmed this the Tau'ri put X-304 Erwin Rommel official on MIA list

Statistic:  
Length: 225 meters

Width: 95 meters

Height/depth:  
75 meters

Maximum speed:  
75,000 km/sec-150,300,225 m/sec

Engine unit(s):  
Maneuvering thrusters, Sublight drive, Asgard hyperdrive

Fuel:  
Naquadah

Hyperdrive system:  
Intergalactic

Power plant: Naquadah Generators, ZPM, Asgard power core

Shielding: Asgard shields

Hull: Naquadah/Trinium alloy

Sensor systems Asgard sensor array Targeting systems Earth targeting systems

Navigation system Computer navigational systems

Armament:  
4 Asgard plasma beam cannon weapons 32 Rail guns 8 Naquadah Enhanced Rail guns 8 VLS Missile Tubes 4 Drone launchers Ancient Drones Weapons Mark III, VIII, and IX nuclear missiles Horizon weapons platform

Complement:  
12 F-302s; 2 Puddle Jumpers

Crew: 220

Minimum crew: 4

Other systems:  
Asgard transporters, Long-range transmitter, Ring transporters, Asgard computer core Ancient Cloak

Role(s): Battle cruiser, Deep Space Carrier

Year introduced 2009

Affiliation Tau'ri 


End file.
